the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Hanthan
Hanthan is a country located in the Hainan Island, in East Asia. It's official language is Chinese, and it's capital is Hangzhou. History Hainan was part of China since the Silk Road, when the Hainanese people where supported by the goods the Xin Dynasty had in the years 102-198. The Chinese people habitating in the island were suddenly re-emerged as the Li Kran people, and their language was the Li Kran dialect of Chinese. It was annexed to the Guangdong Shin in the Qing Dynasty, in 1664, and then later into the Qingjia Circuit in 1726. A revolt made by the Hainanese was made in the shores of Chaoxinhua in 1783, but it failed thanks to the successful artillery the Chinese made. Another revolt was made 9 years later, but it also failed miserably. Since then, many Hainanese were slaughtered to death, which led to the vanishment of 90% of the Hainanese population. The Hainanese people made protests in 1834 for their autonomy, but it was not until 1863 when the autonomous province of Hanthan was made. Since then, new tribes had been made, and the Hainanese culture went on progressing beyond it's limits. For that, the next king of the Qing Empire was dissatisfied with that idea in 1872, so they had another plan to slaughter the people of Hainan. The effect ended in a stalemate, but it was still annexed again to the province of Guangdong. During the Boxer Revolution, the Hanwa State, located in the island of Hainan, was declared independent during the early days of 1900, as a vassal of the United Kingdom. It shortly became independent during the lapse of 6 months, but it was annexed to China shortly after. A revolt was made in 1913, after the bad conditions within the economy in the island. This was led by Xiao Yang Fei and it's army of colleagues, which had a plan to make a new independent state. The land was originally derived to be Hanwa, but it's victory in the revolt led to the stain of many Hainanese under the control of the Creole Chinese. For that, it's ultimate name was Hanthan, which means deep water in Hainanese and Mgi Kran. It has adopted communism in 1920, during the Third Internationale, along with China, Tuva, Russia Mongolia and Japan. In World War II, It was originally planned to be a colony of Japan, but an estimated 80% of the Hanthanese people were obligated to go to war, which then led to the Japanese retreat from the island. It relinquished it's communist state in 1983, following a conflict with the Indigenous cultures and the communist economy on that time. Culture Hanthan's official religion is Christian, which was declared in 1983, after a new constitution was made. Economy Hanthan's economy falled during the Cold War, and since then being one of the poorest countries. It was not until 2001 when they had help from Vietnam and Malaysia to advance their economy, and thus led to the expansion of their autonomy. It's GDP per capita is $922,193. Subdivisions Hanthan is divided into 7 shie. Symbols Hanthan's flag contains a red space with a yellow line, and a blue square which contains the symbol of the National Determination Party, the ruling party of the country, along with a small white ball on the top left. It was adopted in 1983. Hanthan's anthem is Zai Haiyang Zhi Jian.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project Category:Hanthan